One Last Time
by Kairav
Summary: Seokjinlah dunianya, dan Kim Taehyung tak tahu harus bagaimana saat kehilangan seluruh dunianya. JinV.


"Siapkan ruang operasi! Cepat!" Taehyung terengah. Kedua tangannya berlumuran darah. Dengan tenaga yang ia punya, ia menekan luka itu. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya. Berusaha tak pecah saat sosok berwajah pucat itu berada di bawahnya. Bernapas dengan putus-putus.

Ranjang beroda itu bergerak cepat di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dengan sosok berseragam angkatan darat yang sudah terkoyak tengah terbaring lemas di atasnya. Dan Taehyung berada di atasnya, bertumpu pada lututnya. Berusaha menekan aliran darah dari luka yang menganga di perutnya. Darahnya berceceran di sekujur tubuhnya. Lukanya tidak hanya di perut, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkoyak oleh timah panas yang mengenai kulitnya.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menutup secepat ranjang itu melewatinya. Dan dari balik pintu itu, Jeon Jungkook berharap Taehyung dapat menyelamatkan kakaknya.

* * *

 **One Last Time**  
( _you're everything I have_ )

JinV

Seokjinlah dunianya, dan Kim Taehyung tak tahu harus bagaimana saat kehilangan seluruh dunianya.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung mematung. Dipandanginya monitor _electrocardiogram_ yang menampakkan garis naik turun yang amat kecil. Ia pun mengecek alat pernapasan di sana. Sosok itu tak lagi bernapas, dan detak jantungnya amat lambat. "Ambilkan aku _pacemaker_!"

Ia naik ke atas ranjang kembali, meletakkan alat itu ke dada sang prajurit. Membuat tubuh lemas di bawahnya tersentak. Taehyung melirik ke _electrocardiogram_ itu, nihil. Tak terjadi perubahan yang berarti, dan sosok itu masih tak bernapas. Ia kembali mencoba dan berulang kali mengecek saluran pernapasannya. Berulang kali kedua tangannya menekan alat itu ke dada sosok itu. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan doa yang sama, _Tuhan kumohon tolonglah dia_. Untuk kali ini, air matanya tak dapat ia tahan. Taehyung pecah. Menyaksikan tubuh pucat sosok itu yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Melihat Seokjin tengah meregang nyawanya, sama saja dengan dirinya tengah meregang nyawa.

Para perawat hanya memandangnya. Tak berani mencegah dokter itu melakukan hal emosional seperti saat ini. Mereka mengerti perasaan dokter muda itu. Secinta apa dokter itu pada sang prajurit. Salah seorang dari mereka ikut berderai air mata. Hatinya ikut teriris melihat perjuangan Taehyung hanya untuk membuat kekasihnya kembali hidup.

"Kim Taehyung! Hentikan!"

Tapi seorang laki-laki menarik bahu Taehyung, membuat laki-laki itu tersentak. Itu Kim Namjoon, atasannya. Rahang laki-laki itu mengetat, dan geraman rendah terdengar dari mulutnya. Kedua obsidian itu memandangnya nyalang.

"Kau harus menghentikan ini. Sekalipun dia hidup, otaknya akan rusak. Oksigen sudah berhenti mencapai otaknya sejak 4 menit yang lalu! Dia hanya akan menjadi seonggok daging tanpa kehidupan!"

"Persetan! Aku hanya ingin dia hidup!"

Dan dengan akal sehat yang sama sekali menghilang dari otaknya, ia kembali meletakkan alat itu di dada sosok itu. Menyentakkannya beberapa kali. Berusaha _menghidupkan kembali_ kekasihnya. Bibirnya bergetar sembari menggumamkan _kumohon_ berkali-kali. Kedua pipinya basah dengan air mata. Tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah, menekan alat itu berkali-kali ke dada di bawahnya.

 _Beep beep beep_

 _Electrocardiogram_ itu memperdengarkan bunyi _beep_ berkali-kali. Membuat Taehyung menghentikan tindakannya. Ia meletakkan alat itu dan dengan cepat mengecek keadaan sang prajurit. Dan dirinya kembali mematung.

Perlahan, ia turun dari ranjang itu. Dengan kaki gemetar ia mundur. Ia terlambat.

Kedua _hazel_ nya memandang tubuh lemah sang prajurit. Tubuh yang tak akan bergerak lagi. Taehyung tahu dirinya terlambat. Tapi dirinya begitu bahagia melihat sosok itu kembali hidup, kembali bernapas. Namjoon mendekati ranjang itu, mengecek keadaan sosok yang kembali bernapas itu. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat dan melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tengah bersandar ke dinding.

" _Siapkan alat-alat penopang hidup untuk Letnan Kim Seokjin. Seluruh fungsi otaknya mati total setelah lebih dari 4 menit tak mendapat oksigen. Kabar baiknya, ia hidup kembali. Selamat, Dr. Kim._ "

Dan nada sarkas itu terus terngiang di kepalanya selama beberapa hari.

* * *

Taehyung terus berdiri di samping ranjang itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia hanya diam di sana dan tak melakukan apapun. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi itu. Masih hangat, tapi dengan warna yang jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Taehyung memandang sepasang _onyx_ itu. Gelap, tanpa cahaya. Sepasang _onyx_ itu hanya mengawang memandang langit-langit ruangan. Seluruh lubang di tubuhnya terpasang dengan selang yang menyambungkannya dengan alat-alat besar untuk menopang hidupnya.

Ia menyeka air matanya cepat. Lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia sungguh bahagia karena Seokjin tetap hidup, tetap bersamanya di sini. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang selalu ia dapatkan sejak dulu. Ia menggerakkan tangan itu, menyentuhkannya pada pipinya. Lalu memejamkan mata, membayangkan jika Seokjinlah yang menyentuh pipinya dengan sayang. Bukan dirinya yang menggerakkan tangan itu.

Sementara Seokjin tetap diam. Tak melakukan apapun. Ia tak lagi dapat berpikir. Ia buta, tuli, dan bisu. Seluruh saraf sensorik dan motoriknya tak berfungsi. Organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya hanya bergerak seperlunya. Jantungnya masih berdetak, paru-parunya masih memompa oksigen. Tapi ia _mati_.

 _Cklek_

" _Hyung_ ,"

Taehyung menoleh, mendapati sosok tegap bersurai kelam mendekatinya. Seragam angkatan darat masih melekat di tubuhnya. Nama Jeon Jungkook terbordir rapi di sisi kanan pakaiannya. Taehyung tersenyum hangat setelah memastikan wajahnya tak lagi menampakkan air mata.

"Ingin menjenguk kakakmu, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook mengulas senyum pahit. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung pada Seokjin. Kemudian ia menghela napas. " _Hyung_ , kumohon. Hentikan semua ini."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook memandang tubuh kakaknya. Mereka memang tak memiliki ayah yang sama, namun Jungkook memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan abangnya itu. Sedari awal Namjoon mengatakan seperti apa keadaan Seokjin, Jungkook sungguh ingin meledak. Ia ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menyalahkan sosok dokter yang membiarkan kakaknya mengalami hal ini. Tapi ia tak bisa.

"Hentikan, _hyung_. Kumohon. Kau sudah melewati batas. Seokjin _hyung_ tidak seharusnya―"

"Apa maksudmu, Jungkook- _ah_? Kakakmu di sini. Masih bernapas dan _hidup_. Kau tidak senang?"

Rahang Jungkook mengetat. Reflek ia menarik kerah Taehyung, hendak memaki laki-laki itu. Namun, sepasang _hazel_ yang memandangnya kosong dengan deraian air mata membuatnya tak tega. "Tae _hyung_ , dengarkan aku. Seokjin _hyung_ sudah _mati_. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kau membuat keadaannya semakin buruk, _hyung_."

"Tapi aku ingin dia _hidup_ , Jungkook- _ah_. Aku ingin Seokjin _hyung_ tetap di sini. Tetap bersamaku, menemaniku. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin Seokjin _hyung_ hidup tenang di _sana_?"

Taehyung tertegun.

"Kumohon. Biarkan Seokjin _hyung pergi_. Biarkan dia tenang. Hentikan semua ini."

"Aku tidak bisa! Bangsat! Kau yang membuat Seokjin _hyung_ seperti ini! Ini semua salahmu, Jeon Jungkook!"

Dan di bangsal tempat Seokjin di rawat, Taehyung mengamuk. Bahkan Namjoon pun terpaksa menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang.

* * *

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja." Seokjin tersenyum lalu mengusak surai kecokelatan milik Taehyung. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena kekasihnya, Taehyung yang tak rela dirinya kembali ditugaskan di tim utama. Taehyung memohon, merengek, hingga merajuk. Hanya agar Seokjin tetap bersamanya._

" _Hanya untuk minggu ini, dan setelahnya kau bebas untuk tugas di mana saja. Ayolah,_ hyung _."_

 _Taehyung kembali merengek. Ini awal Desember di mana suhu kota Seoul sudah mendekati minus 2 derajat celcius. Tiga hari ke depan adalah ulang tahun Seokjin, dan Taehyung ingin Seokjin tetap bersamanya saat kekasihnya itu ulang tahun. Taehyung ingin merayakannya, ia tahu kalau Seokjin selalu melupakan ulang tahunnya setiap tahun. Tapi setiap tahun sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Taehyung selalu ada di sana dan mengingatkan Seokjin soal ulang tahunnya._

" _Aku tidak bisa, Tae. Ini perintah langsung Komandan Kim,_ okay _?"_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mencabut namamu dari daftar tim utama."_

" _Astaga," Seokjin menghela napas. Ia meletakkan kembali laporannya di meja. Kursinya sedikit ia mundurkan, dengan lembut ia menarik lengan Taehyung dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Taehyung-_ ah _, kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."_

 _Taehyung menekuk wajahnya. Enggan menatap Seokjin yang kini tengah mengecupi pipinya. Ia merajuk. Salah satu cara ampuh untuk membuat Seokjin menuruti kemauannya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, seolah membentengi dirinya sendiri dari segala rayuan dan bujukan Seokjin. Ia tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya._

" _Tae, lihat aku." Seokjin menarik dagunya lembut, dan mendaratkan bibir penuh itu di atas bibirnya. Tapi Taehyung bergeming. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa menolak misi ini, Tae. Bagaimanapun Komandan Kim yang memberi perintah langsung. Kau tahu kan, aku harus menuruti calon ayah mertuaku agar restu untuk menikahimu cepat aku dapatkan."_

 _Taehyung tersedak. Pipinya memanas tiba-tiba. Dan Seokjin tahu ia mendapatkannya. "Ayolah, Tae. Sekali ini saja,_ okay _? Dan setelah itu kau bisa memilikiku sampai kau puas."_

" _Aku ikut denganmu."_

" _Kau―apa? Tidak."_

 _Seokjin tercengang. Ia menjawabnya secepat Taehyung melontarkan pernyataannya. Seokjin mengernyit dan memandang Taehyung sangsi._

" _Aku ikut denganmu, Seokjin_ hyung _."_

" _Tidak, Tae. Ini berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ikut serta. Lagipula, apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"_

" _Tim medis. Aku yakin kalian membutuhkan orang yang kompeten sepertiku." Taehyung mengangkat dagunya, membiarkan Seokjin terus memandangnya sangsi. Kemudian kekasihnya itu menghela napas._

" _Tidak, Tae. Aku juga yakin kalau ayahmu tidak akan―"_

" _Ayahku akan mengizinkan karena dia tahu kemampuanku."_

 _Seokjin kembali menghela napas, entah sudah keberapa kali untuk hari ini. Lalu ia berujar dengan lembut, "Taehyung-_ ah _, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ikut. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, sayang. Ini terlalu berbahaya."_

 _Taehyung mendengus. "Ingatkan aku sudah berapa kali aku ikut denganmu dalam sebuah misi."_

" _Tapi ini berbeda―"_

" _Apa yang membedakannya? Aku hanya ingin ikut denganmu. Kau tahu? Misi ini membuat semua rencanaku berantakan. Kalau kau ikut misi itu, aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu,_ hyung _."_

 _Seketika, Seokjin terkekeh geli. Sementara Taehyung menatapnya sinis. "Hanya karena itu, Tae? Hanya karena ulang tahunku, kau merajuk dan minta ikut? Astaga kau seperti anak kecil saja."_

" _Bawel."_

 _Taehyung kembali mendengus dan membuang mukanya. Ia kesal dengan reaksi Seokjin saat mengatakan alasannya. Kekanakan memang, tapi ia tipe orang yang senang membuat hal-hal sepele seperti itu menjadi berarti dan memiliki kesan lebih._

" _Aku tetap tidak bisa mangkir dari misiku kali ini," Taehyung semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Tapi aku bisa mempertimbangkan untuk mengikutsertakan dirimu."_

 _Dan senyuman Taehyung merekah seketika._

 _Tepat tanggal 3 Desember, sehari sebelum Seokjin ulang tahun, mereka berangkat. Menuju perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Mereka harus membebaskan tahanan perang dari sana. Misi kali ini tak melibatkan pasukan dalam jumlah besar. Tapi, mereka-mereka yang terbaiklah yang diikutsertakan kali ini. Komandan Kim, selaku komandan utama Angkatan Darat Korea Selatan yang memberi perintah langsung kepada semua yang berangkat pagi itu. Terkecuali sosok Kim Taehyung, putranya yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruangannya kemarin malam dan meminta ikut serta sebagai tim medis._

 _Malam harinya, tim mereka bergerak perlahan meninggalkan barak. Semua berjalan lancar hingga tentara Korea Utara memergoki mereka dan langsung terjadi baku tembak di tempat itu. Tim mereka kalah dalam hal jumlah, dan mereka semua tahu itu. Seokjin selaku ketua tim itu segera memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur, dan membawa sebagian tahanan yang berhasil mereka bebaskan._

 _Saat itu, entah apa yang membuat Jeon Jungkook teralihkan. Selongsong peluru berkaliber 5,5 bergerak ke arahnya tanpa ia ketahui. Seokjin yang berada di dekatnya pun tak tinggal diam. Dengan gerakan reflek, ia menghalau peluru itu. Membuatnya menembus perutnya sendiri. Hingga Jungkook terkesirap dan menahan tubuh yang limbung ke arahnya. Beberapa peluru datang menerjang tubuh Seokjin. Tangan, kaki, hingga telinganya menjadi sasaran empuk para penembak._

 _Malam itu, tepat pukul 12, Kim Taehyung melihat Jungkook membopong Seokjin yang bersimbah darah dan penuh dengan luka tembak._

* * *

Taehyung terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dengan keadaan luar biasa berantakan. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya, mengabaikan pening yang langsung mendera kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas air di meja di sebelahnya dan meneguknya hingga habis. Bayangan Seokjin yang tengah dibopong dengan keadaan bersimbah darah terus terputar di otaknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan pikirannya melalang buana ke manapun. Mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang Seokjin pada malam itu.

"Dr. Kim."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu. Mendapati Namjoon tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan diekori oleh Jungkook. Memar-memar masih terlihat di wajah sersan muda itu. Taehyung yang membuatnya seperti itu. Taehyung mendengus pelan. "Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun, Dr. Kim Namjoon? Kurasa semua orang tahu kau harus mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruangan seseorang."

Namjoon bersedekap. "Maafkan aku, kalau begitu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini soal Letnan Kim."

Taehyung hanya melirik tak tertarik ke arah laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal mengakhiri hidup Letnan Kim."

Taehyung terkesirap. _Hazel_ nya memandang nyalang atasannya itu. Taehyung menggeram. "Kau tidak berhak mengakhiri hidupnya. Letnan Kim Seokjin adalah tanggung jawabku sejak ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini."

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkan menjadi mayat hidup sepanjang sisa umurnya? Menunggu semua alat itu berhenti berfungsi? Menunggu Tuhan mengambilnya lagi? Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Tae. Untuk apa dia hidup hanya untuk menjadi seonggok daging tanpa bisa melakukan apapun?"

Taehyung terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Berusaha berpikir di tengah egonya yang menginginkan Seokjin tetap berada di sisinya. Menginginkan Seokjin terus menemaninya. Ia tak pernah rela membiarkan Seokjin pergi darinya. Seokjin hanya boleh berada di sisinya. Seokjin adalah miliknya.

"Kumohon pikirkan kembali, _hyung_. Aku tahu kau sendiri tidak tega melihat Seokjin _hyung_ seperti ini." Kali ini, Jungkook yang buka suara. Membuat Taehyung tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Semua keputusan di tanganmu, Tae. Kau yang memulai semua ini. Kau yang harus mengakhirinya sendiri."

Taehyung terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari jika Namjoon dan Jungkook sudah keluar dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

Nyaris satu bulan Taehyung membiarkan Seokjin menjadi _mayat hidup_ di bangsalnya. Alat-alat itu masih menjadi penopang hidup Seokjin. Taehyunglah yang tiap hari bertugas mengecek semua kinerja alat-alat itu. Ia tak pernah mempercayai satu orangpun untuk menangani Seokjin.

Tapi hari ini, Taehyung tidak datang untuk mengecek alat-alat itu. Taehyung mengusap surai kecokelatan itu lembut. Keadaaan Seokjin luar biasa memprihatinkan dengan tubuh kurus kering dan pucat. Tapi Taehyung mengetahui, Seokjin tetap tampan bagaimanapun keadannya.

Ia tersenyum sekalipun tahu Seokjin tak akan melihatnya. Taehyung mengecup dahi itu. Lalu mendekati telinga Seokjin. Menyenandungkan kata cinta di telinga itu seolah-olah Seokjin dapat mendengarnya. Lalu ia mengecup bibir itu, bibir yang tak lagi sehangat dulu. Memberikan kecupan lembut teramat hati-hati. Tak ingin menghancurkan sosok lemah itu. Tangannya membelai pipi yang jauh lebih tirus saat terakhir kali Taehyung menangkupnya. Lalu ia mengecup kedua pipi itu sayang.

Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dari saku jasnya. Menyuntikkannya pada lengan Seokjin, membuat semua cairan bening itu masuk ke aliran darah Seokjin. Lalu ia kembali mengecup kening Seokjin. Menggumamkan _selamat tidur_ dengan lembut dan menutup kedua mata itu dengan telapak tangannya. Kembali menyenandungkan kata cinta di telinga laki-laki itu.

Taehyung bersumpah ia tak akan pecah di sini. Ia tetap di sana saat _electrocardiogram_ itu mendengungkan bunyi statis nan panjang. Maka tanpa perlu melihat alat itu lagi, Taehyung mencabuti selang-selang di tubuh Seokjin satu per satu. Merapikan selimut Seokjin dan merapatkannya hingga menutupi kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung sungguh tak akan pecah. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia berdiri, menahan air mata yang berlomba-lomba menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mengatupkan bibirnya yang bergetar agar isakan tak keluar dari sana. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. Ia gemetar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seokjin _hyung_."

Saat itu, Taehyung berbalik. Perlahan-lahan meninggalkan ranjang itu. Membuka kenop pintu dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Dan saat pintu itu kembali menutup, Taehyung tak lagi mampu menahannya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan membiarkan seluruh pertahananya runtuh. Ia menangis, meraung-raung. Membuat siapapun iba melihatnya.

Tepat pada tanggal 30, Kim Taehyung mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun terpahit sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

.

End

.

* * *

Alohaaaaaa~ This is me again!

Bukannya lanjut ff sebelumnya, malah bikin ff baru. Maapkeun. Kkkk~

Kali ini Kai bawa ff angst, ada yg nangis bacanya? Kayanya engga deh, karena ini abal. _And I don't know why I made this one._

Okay, last, mind to review?

* * *

Tahun baru seharusnya menjadi hari di mana semua orang bersenang-senang. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Di tengah tumpukan salju, orang-orang berkumpul. Di bawah pohon ek itu mereka mengadakan upacara kemiliteran. Mengawal sang letnan yang telah gugur dalam misinya. Beberapa orang tak sanggup menahan air matanya saat peti itu diturunkan secara perlahan ke dalam tanah. Bahkan Jungkook terlihat menahan air matanya sembari memegang senjatanya.

Lain halnya dengan Taehyung. Laki-laki itu hanya diam semenjak hari itu. Hari saat ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Seokjin. Ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Saat semuanya berakhir, satu per satu orang di sana mulai beranjak. Meninggalkan keluarga terdekat Seokjin. Kedua orang tuanya, dan Jungkook. Bahkan Komandan Kim dan Namjoon masih di sana. Mereka memandangi punggung Taehyung yang masih setia berdiri di sana. Di samping pusara itu.

Ibu Seokjin mendekatinya perlahan, wanita itu memeluknya. Mengusap punggungnya lembut sembari menggumamkan kata-kata penenang, sekalipun Taehyung tahu wanita itu juga hancur saat mengetahui putranya telah tiada. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan balas memeluk wanita itu. Ia memaksakan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Setelah itu, kedua orang tua Seokjin pun beranjak.

Kini Komandan Kim, berjalan ke arahnya. Menepuk bahunya tanpa kata. Taehyung kembali mengangguk tetap dengan senyuman paksaannya. Lalu Namjoon, yang hanya mengatakan, "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Taehyung hanya dengan Jungkook.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sana, _hyung_?"

Taehyung tetap diam. _Hazel_ nya sama sekali tak berpaling dari marmer putih berukirkan nama letnan itu. Jungkook menghela napas. Ia melepas mantelnya dan menaruhnya di pundak sempit Taehyung. "Di sini minus tiga derajat celcius, aku yakin kau akan membutuhkan ini."

Dan Jungkook berlalu, meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri di sana. Di bawah pohon ek itu, Taehyung jatuh berlutut. Ia tak dapat menahannya terus. Tetes demi tetes air matanya menganak sungai di pipinya. Membasahi tumpukan salju di bawah kakinya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Membiarkan seluruh pertahanannya runtuh saat dunianya juga runtuh tak bersisa.

Seokjinlah dunianya, dan Kim Taehyung tak tahu harus bagaimana saat kehilangan seluruh dunianya. Seluruh yang ia punya. Seokjinlah semestanya, poros hidupnya. Taehyung menggeritkan giginya. Menahan isakannya yang menjadi-jadi. Taehyung hancur. Bersamaan dengan butiran salju yang jatuh menumpuk di sekitarnya. Menimbun marmer putih itu hingga tak lagi tampak.

END


End file.
